Traición
by Bennett J
Summary: Porque las relaciones cambian inexplicablemente... [UA Hatake Kakashi POV Yaoi]


Kakashi era un hombre más bien práctico. Cuando se disponía a hacer las cosas, tenían que realizarse en ese mismo momento y con la mayor rapidez posible, así después podía dedicarse a hacer algo más productivo. Algo como leer.

Porque debido a su apariencia desgarbada y personalidad desfachatada, nadie jamás esperaría que se tratara de un hombre con una inteligencia equiparable sólo con los genios prominentes de cualquier época... aunque su pereza era igual de legendaria.

Que hiciese las cosas con rapidez y eficiencia, no significaba que las hiciese en el momento en que se las pedían. Por eso era normal verlo tirado a la sombra de algún árbol. Podías preguntarle a cualquiera por él, y simplemente señalaría hacía el jardín trasero de la universidad, y con seguridad lo encontrarías.

Su cuerpo flacucho, su cabello alborotado y su inconfundible bufanda cubriendo parte de su rostro lo delataban al instante. La mayoría de las chicas sentían cierta admiración por él, aunque ninguna era lo suficientemente atrevida como para acercarse a él. Era casi como la pintura de una sílfide, dispuesto a elevarse por los aires en cualquier momento. Pero sólo aquellos que lo conocían un poco mejor, podían afirmar que más allá de un hermoso espíritu de aire, Kakashi se asemejaba más a un sátiro. Y no precisamente por la barba, puesto que ni siquiera se le veía la barbilla.

—¿Qué lees? —la suave pregunta llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole sonreír al identificar el tono de aquella varonil voz. No necesitaba levantar la cabeza o apartar la mirada de las letras que se desplegaban frente a sus ojos, como un mar interminable de tinta, para saber de quien se trataba.

—Nuestro placer culpable —y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Pocos sabían que, además de devorar ávidamente los libros de la biblioteca de la universidad (sin importar la facultad de la que se tratase), Kakashi era un firme creyente y practicante del culto hedonista. Por eso, entre su más preciada colección de novelas, una merecía un lugar especial, pues, en palabras sencillas, se trataba de la biblia de los lujuriosos pervertidos de toda la ciudad.

Entre los que sus más fervientes seguidores disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que el anonimato de las compras en línea les brindaba.

Hatake Kakashi y Namikaze Minato, eran un par de pervertidos de closet que se sentaban juntos por ahí de las tres de la tarde, para leer una de tantas novelas eróticas de su compartida colección. Irónico, si, o tal vez no. El hecho de que las más prominentes mentes de su generación fueran un par de degenerados que disfrutaban leyendo pornografía, podría considerarse deprimente, pero según un estudio psicológico de última época, pugnaba firmemente porque era un pasatiempo bastante común en hombres de todas las edades y estratos sociales. O al menos eso les aseguraba el culpable de entramar semejante locura.

Ambos hombres (aunque Kakashi un poco más), eran devotos amantes de las figuras curvilíneas, las caderas torneadas, las piernas largas, las cinturas estrechas y los senos redonditos.

Por eso, cuando su renombrado compañero de aventuras (dignas de las mejores películas porno) se declaró frente a un montón de sorprendidos miembros del censo estudiantil a un no muy expresivo alumno de primer año, Kakashi casi se infarta. Había sido casi como perder una parte de su cuerpo y estaba seguro que en lo más profundo de sus corazones, todas las mujeres habían sentido como un pedacito de amor y orgullo había sido aguijoneado por la decepción (y el odio a los hombres hermosos, de delgada figura, cabello oscuro y ojos penetrantes).

Kakashi por primera vez en su vida se dedicó a observar otra cosa diferente a sus amados libros (porque los videos eran para degenerados, su vicio pervertido era más elitista y refinado). Se preguntaba cómo alguien con la inteligencia de su mejor amigo había caído irremediablemente enamorado de la cosa Uchiha. Porque la cosa Uchiha no podía llamarse de otra forma. Minato se había convertido en un manojo de sonrisas y si Kakashi no se enorgulleciera de ser el ser pensante que se ufanaba de ser, en muchas ocasiones habría jurado que su amigo parecía más un cachorrito siguiendo una mariposita.

Los ojos brillosos y su boca babosa por la saliva eran casi un hecho, sólo le faltaba brincar y chillar/ladrar de puro gusto.

Kakashi se sentía como Luis Capeto. Traicionado y despojado de todo. Sí, Kakashi también era un tanto fatalista.

Pero sentía que su mundo se había tambaleado cuando su más leal compañero había cambiado la adorable sensación de sentir un par de pechos suaves entre sus manos por la forma plana que la cosa Uchiha tenía, y ya no hablar de que artilugios maléficos más.

Simplemente era antinatural.

Inclusive su maestro Jiraiya había llorado de pura indignación cuando se enteró. Se encerró en su despacho por tres días y cuando todos aseguraban que había muerto, su editor consiguió colarse a su oficina y sacarlo arrastrando en completo estado etílico, balbuceando ininteligibles palabras sobre el fin del mundo y la ingratitud de sus hijos.

Si Namikaze Jiraiya era el pervertido progenitor de Minato.

Kakashi entonces se decidió a tomar un nuevo pasatiempo. Un análisis profundo de lo que había llevado a su mejor y más pervertido amigo, a cambiar las naranjas por los plátanos.

El primer lunes que se dio a ello, tuvo que tomar el subterráneo tres horas antes de lo acostumbrado, siguiendo a su rubio amigo por los intrincados pasillos de semejante sistema de transporte. Casi lo pierde dos veces, y de no ser porque estaba rodeado de amables ancianitas (si es que mujeres de más de 40 podían llamarse así), habría jurado que lo habían manoseado. ¡Cinco veces!

Cuando finalmente salieron de aquel infierno, Minato caminó con tranquilidad hasta una bonita casa de estilo tradicional ubicada en uno de los distritos más antiguos (y exclusivos) de la ciudad, de la que salió la cosa Uchiha.

¡Casi le da un infarto! ¡Parecían un par de tortolos!

¿No era raro que vomitara, verdad? No es que se hubiesen besado o tomado de las manos, o algo así, ni siquiera se habían dicho algo más allá del tradicional "buenos días". ¡Pero el tonto de Minato era el único que había sonreído! ¡Cómo si el sol hubiese salido en ese instante!

Estúpido Minato. Estúpido Minato y su amor por la cosa Uchiha sin pechos.

Kakashi espió un poco más. Los miró convivir y conversar. Ni una vez vio que hicieran amago por besarse o tomarse de las manos, pero parecían contentos con las conversaciones largas que tenían, alejados de las miradas chismosas de los demás.

Ya por ahí del miércoles Kakashi se había figurado que más o menos todos los días eran igual, y el viernes ni siquiera se levantó de su cama.

Con una investigación un poco más alejada de los involucrados, se enteró del historial académico de la cosa Uchiha y aunque todo parecía bastante normal (lo suficientemente normal que podía ser un hombre con el expediente lleno de premios, reconocimientos, con el segundo coeficiente intelectual más alto de la historia de toda la universidad y... bueno, ¿entendían el punto, no?), había algo que no terminaba de gustarle a Kakashi.

Y aunque últimamente a Minato parecía interesarle más bien nada, se mostró bastante perceptivo a las palabras de su mejor amigo (Kakashi sospechaba que lo escuchaba básicamente porque el nombre de la cosa Uchiha fue el eje de la conversación, pero al menos lo escuchaba, lo cual ya era ganancia).

Minato terminó invitándolo a compartir una salida con ellos. El cine del centro comercial.

Kakashi agradeció mentalmente que no fuera una salida tipo manga shojô de esas que acostumbraban leer las mujeres, en donde todo son bolitas de algodón rosa, caramelos perfumados en tonos pastel, estrellas, corazones y chispas brillantes de emoción. Había sido pura investigación, no porque le gustara leer ese tipo de historias cursis, no, lo sabía sólo por amor al conocimiento, nadie lo había obligado y no tenía un tomo de "Llegando a ti" debajo de la almohada... en ese punto Kakashi comenzó a darse cuenta que tendía a la divagación mental.

El sábado llegó finalmente y Kakashi se sorprendió de ser el segundo en llegar. Había salido temprano (lo más temprano que su holgazanería le permitía), miró el reloj y se percató que sólo llegaba una hora más tarde de lo que habían acordado, por lo que se sorprendió de sólo encontrarse a la cosa Uchiha sentado en la banca del parque acordado como lugar de reunión.

—Hola —lo saludó. Levantando la mano y mostrándole una sonrisa más bien falsa.

La cosa Uchiha levantó la mirada del pequeño libro que sostenía en sus manos y que hasta ese momento Kakashi notó. El arte de la ficción, ponía, y Kakashi simplemente arqueó una ceja.

El libro era muy pequeño como para tratar un tema que a Kakashi le parecía apasionante.

Debía admitir que nunca había escuchado el título y tomó nota mental para buscar información sobre él en la net.

—Buenos días —respondió educadamente, levantándose para hacer una muy ligera y casi imperceptible reverencia. Kakashi arqueó una ceja de nuevo y se obligó a corresponder el gesto.

—Lamento la demora —dijo, sin de verdad sentirlo, y estaba a punto de comenzar a contar una de sus historias, cuando Uchiha lo cortó.

—Tus disculpas no son necesarias, llegaste a tiempo —Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces antes de sentir la mano de Minato sobre su hombro.

—Te cité a ti antes —Kakashi miró de cerca los dientes blancos de Minato, que le mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Sí. Debió suponerlo. Minato miró a Itachi y su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Debían dolerle las mejillas, al menos esa impresión le dio a Kakashi

Caminó a un lado de Minato, escuchando como sostenía una conversación con la cosa Uchiha, en la que en ocasiones se empeñaba en introducirlo, haciéndole preguntas relacionadas al tópico, que quizá en circunstancias normales Kakashi había respondido con gustoso entusiasmo. Pero esas no eran circunstancias habituales y el joven Hatake no sabía por qué no podía ser más humilde, cuando en muchas ocasiones se había sorprendido y quedado gratamente complacido con las respuestas de la cosa esa.

Los escuchó hablar en el café en el que pararon antes de ir al cine. Disfrutó su granizado de frutas al igual que Minato y se sintió algo mosqueado cuando le compartió un sorbo al joven de cabello negro, que se había contentado con un té de frutos rojos.

Debía admitir que el joven tenía buen gusto. Que su conversación era amena y que... bueno, tenía su encanto. Pero no lo diría en voz alta.

Aunque esa buena impresión se fue al caño cuando los descubrió entrelazando sus dedos en la oscuridad de la sala del cine. Se obligó a mostrarse tranquilo cuando salieron y decidieron ir a un restaurante de comida rápida. Minato fue a ordenar, mientras Kakashi se veía obligado a ir a sentarse con la cosa Uchiha. Miraba por el enorme ventanal del lugar, cuando descubrió la penetrante mirada oscura del otro fija en su reflejo.

—No tengo la intención de robarte a tu mejor amigo —Kakashi giró su cuello para mirarlo con ojos sorprendidos. Incluso sintió crujir su cuello por el movimiento, pero sólo atinó a abrir un poco la boca, sin llegar a formular respuesta alguna. —Minato y yo congeniamos, pero no pretendo tomar tu lugar. Quiero otro puesto en su vida, no el tuyo.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, como si con ese simple movimiento, obligara a su cerebro a reacomodar sus ideas.

Celos. La cosa Uchiha había insinuado que tenía celos. ¡Celos, por todos los cielos!

¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera insinuarlo? ¿Celos él? ¡Por favor!

—Tengo que irme —¡Ah voz del averno! —mi padre me pidió acompañarlo con unos parientes. Te llamaré luego —Vio a Minato enderezar la espalda y levantarse de un salto. Estúpido Minato con delirio de soldado.

—Te acompaño —seguro esperó a que la cosa Uchiha terminara de hablar para no parecer tan ansioso con su ofrecimiento, y se sorprendió de verlo negar.

—No es necesario, pasarán por mí. Además, no puedes dejar a Hatake-san cuando fuiste tú quien lo invitó —Minato parpadeó y giró a mira a su amigo que levantó su mano como si lo saludara, sintiéndose un poquito ofendido porque su mejor amigo que había olvidado de él.

Minato boqueó como si se tratase de un pez y asintió, mientras la cosa Uchiha prometía llamarlo y salía de ahí.

—¿Es lindo, eh? —Kakashi no usaría una palabra como lindo para describir a un hombre, pero bueno, en una forma muy, muy rara, si lo era.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros.

—Lo amo, Kakashi —Y Kakashi casi escupe el refresco. Y entonces lo notó. Notó la calidez en la mirada de su amigo, el anhelo secreto, la felicidad... ¡y sí, maldición! Estaba celoso. ¡Pero sólo un poquito!

—Me he dado cuenta —fue lo único sincero que se atrevió a decir, sonriéndole con comprensión.

El siguiente lunes en la universidad, Kakashi encaró a Itachi, mirándole con los párpados entrecerrados desde la ventajosa posición que le daba el estar de pie frente a la mesa de la biblioteca en la que la cosa Uchiha leía.

—No me agradas —comenzó.

—Lo sé —Kakashi apretó sus párpados tratando de no soltar un sarcasmo.

—No te quiero cerca de Minato y sé que también lo sabes —se apresuró a agregar.

—No quiero ser su mejor amigo, Hatake-san. Ese ya eres tú —Kakashi aspiró profundo y soltó el aire.

—No me agradas, sé que no te agrado. Ambos lo queremos, de diferente manera, claro, así que supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo —la cosa Uchiha alzó una ceja, pero asintió.

—Te escucho.

—Bien, sé ser civilizado, supongo que tú también. Haremos que esto funcione —Itachi frunció un poco el ceño, pero volvió a asentir. Parecía más una confesión de amor que un pacto de tregua. —Y una cosa más, no estoy celoso.

Itachi sonrió. Kakashi sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones, y por primera vez entendió que más era lo que le veía Minato a la cosa Uchiha, además de su evidente intelecto.

—Jamás me atrevería a decir algo como eso.

Pero si a insinuarlo, cabrón. Pensó Kakashi. Levantó la mano a modo de despedida.

—Nos estamos viendo —y se alejó.

—Tenlo por seguro.

La vida era injusta, la mayoría de las veces. Los amigos, por muy buenos amigos que fueran, terminaban cambiando cuando un evento trascendente irrumpía en sus vidas, e irremediablemente eso los hacía modificar toda su rutina. Kakashi y Minato no iban a ser la excepción, y aunque ahora sería Kakashi quien tendría que aprender a lidiar con ello, con el tiempo, sabía que él también encontraría a alguien por el quien cambiar sus hábitos.

Sólo esperaba, que tuviera sugerentes pechos y curvas pronunciadas... ¡jamás aceptaría a alguien plano como la cosa Uchiha!


End file.
